A cylinder block for use in automobile engines and the like comprises a plurality of cylinder bores inside each of which a piston slides. Here, a problem arises such that the inner surfaces of the cylinder bores are abraded due to the sliding of the pistons. In order to solve this problem, a cylinder block in which abrasion resistance is secured by casting the entire cylinder block thereof from a high silicon-aluminum alloy such as A390 is proposed. However, a cylinder block formed of A390 is very hard, making it difficult to process after casting. To solve this problem, a cylinder block with cylinder liners provided in the cylinder bores is proposed (Patent Literature 1). This cylinder block has a structure wherein only the cylinder liners are formed of a high silicon-aluminum alloy, and the remainder thereof is formed of an aluminum alloy that does not contain silicon. Therefore, this cylinder block is advantageous in that it can achieve a high abrasion resistance on the piston-sliding surface, and, at the same time, is easily processed after casting.